


kiss & tell

by Sway



Series: Multi-fandom drabbles [12]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-13 01:43:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14739707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sway/pseuds/Sway
Summary: “You’re implying Harry’s my sugar daddy?”“Even if I was… and even if he was… you totally deserve it. But that’s not what I meant.” Roxy hesitates. “I… am going to need to kiss him.”





	kiss & tell

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hepcatliz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hepcatliz/gifts).



> written for the [kiss meme on tumblr](http://tastymoves.tumblr.com/post/173772696966/send-me-a-ship-and-a-number-and-i-will-write-a) and prompted by the amazing hepcatliz - #34 to pretend for Harry/Roxy
> 
> I don't even know what this is, really... it's... something.

“Explain it to me again, will ya? What’s the new mission?”

Roxy rolls her eyes because this is the third time she has to explain it to Eggsy. It’s something about fake diamonds coming in from Antwerp which all sounds really fascinating but what Eggsy gets caught up on is the fact that Roxy and Harry are supposed to handle this mission. 

With Roxy being the trophy wife and Harry being her sugar daddy. 

That bit never fails to make Eggsy giggle like a preschooler because it’s just so far out there.

“You know, I didn’t tell you about this to have you laugh at me, Unwin. I actually need your advice.”

“You’re implying Harry’s my sugar daddy?”

“Even if I was… and even if he was… you totally deserve it. But that’s not what I meant.” Roxy hesitates. “I… am going to need to kiss him.”

“And you need my advice on that? I’m sure you’ve got that all down yourself.”

Roxy blushes a little. “I do. I just… I want to know what it’s like. I can’t be surprised by it or anything so else I’ll blow my cover.”

Eggsy tries his hardest to stifle a grin. “Alright, I get ya. What exactly do you want to know?”

“Like I said… I want to know what it’s like. So spill.”

Eggsy takes another sip from his drink. “Well.. first time we kissed was… a bit weird, to be honest. Like I’ve been gone for him for so long and then it finally happened, right? But it was a good kind of weird. He’s… an amazing kisser. He can be… so gentle it’ll drive you bonkers. Or he can be a complete whore about it.”

“Eggsy!” She punches him in the arm. 

“I’m serious. Sometimes he’s just…” A shiver runs through Eggsy’s entire body at the thought of it.

“I don’t know if that’s supposed to help or scare me.”

“Relax, Roxy. You have nothing to worry about. Just… let it happen. I’m sure you’ll be fine.”

 

*

Eggsy has set up shop in Merlin’s lab, watching the feed from one of the surveillance cameras at Autumn & May. 

Roxy and Harry are already in the store and true to their cover story, Roxy is curled against Harry’s side, her arms snaked around his waist. 

“There is nothing too expensive for my wife,” Eggsy hears Harry say and despite himself, Eggsy’s cock twitches in response. 

“Why don’t you show us the real diamonds,” Harry continues and the clerk nods, pulling a suede satchel from underneath the counter.

“Oh those are beautiful, babe,” Roxy coos and Eggsy has to give Harry credit for not breaking into a laugh.

“Not as beautiful as you, my dove. How would you like… say… a new collier set with these?”

Roxy puts a finger on her lips as if deep in thought, playing her role perfectly. “I think I’d like something… bigger… for the center of it. It would really well with the McQueen you got me last week.”

“I’m sure we’ll have something your wife would appreciate,” the clerk says. “Excuse me for a moment.” The man disappears behind a secured door, leaving his lovebird customers alone. 

“I can’t believe you’re doing this, babe,” Roxy says in that obnoxious, high-pitched tone.

“Anything for you, dove.”

Eggsy almost drops his tea as the scene unfolds in front of him.

Roxy goes on tiptoes, wraps one arm around Harry’s neck and presses a kiss to mouth. 

And it’s not just any kiss. 

If Eggsy didn’t know any better - and by better he means first hand and tongue experience - he’d assume Roxy and Harry actually were a couple with little to no inhibitions regarding public display of affection. 

Roxy’s hair goes into the back of Harry’s neck, brushing into his hair, while Harry snakes an arm around her waist to pull her even closer. There’s a lot of tongue, the kiss open and almost sloppy.

It’s one of those when Harry is being a complete whore about it, gentlemanliness be damned. When there’s nothing left of his posh and proper attire. When anyone but Eggsy would be seething with jealousy from head to toe but him it turns on. He can almost taste Harry the way Roxy must right now and it doesn’t help his erection at all. 

“I didn’t know you were a voyeur.”

Eggsy literally jumps out of his chair at the sound of Merlin’s voice behind him. “I’m… I swear I’m not.”

“Please do relax. If I were you, I’d be watching, too.” Merlin smiles smugly. “Looks like Roxy’s getting her fair share on this mission, too. Harry’s such a whore.”

Eggsy snorts. “That’s what I told her.”

“In that case-” Merlin gesture nods toward the monitor. “-I’m very much looking forward to the debriefing.”

Eggsy turns back to the surveillance feed. He’ll have his own debriefing to do when Harry comes home tonight.


End file.
